Hard Days' Night
by AFY2018
Summary: Honestly just writing smut to practice. Any tips or pointers? Ideas or prompts?


"Umph." Nyssa huffed as Sara shoved her against the wall. "Rough day, habibi?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Sara panted,s with a smirk. "In a quick summary-"

"After." She interrupted.

Nyssa pulled Sara close, brushing her lips against hers before playfully tugging her light pink lips with her teeth. Sara chuckled and pulled her lip away, parting their lips with her tongue as they kissed. She made quick work of Nyssa's beige base uniform, the ties being the most difficult before pushing the light cloth off her shoulders. She pulled away, pressing wet kisses against her warm flesh as the top fell to the ground. Sara dragged her tongue down her stomach, a wet trail shining in the light on her muscles. Sinking to her knees, Lance looked up at Nyssa, kissing her way back up without looking away. She pulled off her partner's binder, raising a hand to her breast and brushing her thumb across her dark nipple. A shiver shook through Nyssa's body, her skin prickling instantly. She placed a hand on Sara's shoulder, unhooking her leather armor with a soft click and a loud thud as it hit the stone floor. Sara smirked and kissed her breast, licking circles around her other nipple as she unbuckled her belt and dropped it to the ground.

With less weight on her body, Sara wrapped her arms under Nyssa's arse and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed, chuckling with her girlfriend. They undressed quickly before Sara pressed her against the bed, gently settling her body over her so their stomachs were flush against each other. Sara wrapped her arm under Nyssa's neck and leant down to kiss her, pulling away to nip at her neck, small marks being left as she made her way down to her hips. She held onto her hips, biting the inside of her legs.

Nyssa gasped softly and smirked. "A bit too hard."

"Sorry."

Sara kissed her way back up to her breast, flicking her erect nipple with her tongue and sucking lightly.

"Tease."

"Just the way you like it." She husked into her chest before gently tugging her nipple with her teeth.

"Oh." Nyssa quietly gasped looking at the ceiling.

"See?"

Nyssa let out a soft sigh as she felt Sara wrap her mouth around her nipple again, her wet tongue circling her skin and flicking over her nipple. She bit her lip, closing her eyes and pulling Sara's hair back. Nyssa kept her eyes closed as she felt her partner leave her chest, leaving another wet trail on her stomach. She got goosebumps as the air cooled the saliva on her body. Warm clenching heat ran to the pit of her stomach as Sara got closer to her center, her heart started to race as she felt her brush her finger across her entrance, her wetness spread over her sensitive folds. Sara glanced up, watching Nyssa's eyebrows turn up and twitch with each feathery touch. She lightly brushed her tongue over her clit, eliciting a long sigh from Nyssa. Her tongue slowly worked its from her clit then back down to her entrance. Sara looked up at her girlfriend, watching her try to maintain her composure, and smirked, slowly drawing her tongue up to her clit and drew and meandering circle around her tender bundle of nerves. Nyssa let out a short soft moan, biting her lip quickly. Sara smirked at her resistance, rubbing figure eights around her entrance and slipping her tongue in, dragging her tongue back up to her clit. She brought her hand up to Nyssa's hip, continuing to lap up her warm juices, closing her eyes and moving her hand to her clit, gently rubbing circles into her bud. Nyssa reached for Sara's hand, grabbing on and moving her other hand to the back of her head. She moaned softly, the tight knot in her stomach bunching up at every movement of Sara's tongue and every short she took before continuing to eat her out. She felt her knees shaking a bit, her center heating up even more. Nyssa bit her lip a bit harder, rolling her hips against her mouth. She felt the ball in her stomach finally explode, her muscles tightening and a low rasping breath escaping her mouth. Nyssa sighed softly, controlling her breathing and pulling Sara up.

"So, what happened today?" She asked her.


End file.
